


Meeting

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Mech Preg, Peace, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: When peace was achieved, the leaders of the opposite fractions finally had some time for themselves.





	

"Come ooooon, Prowl! Just tell me where they are, and I can get there in no time!"

"No. The location must stay secret. Especially now. I think you do not understand how important..."

"Yeah-yeah, but I want to be the first to see the little guy, and with this speed there is high chance that when we come back there will be another Prime. You know, because everyone will think I died. Of slowness." Prowl sighed. The Matrix may have changed Rodimus physically, but in his spark he still was the same Hot Rod.

"You can't be the first. Even Optimus and Megatron weren`t first. It was Ratchet and Nickel."

"Well, **obviously** , except them."

"And then there was Soundwave this morning."

"What?! WHAT?! You mean, that damned Decepticon saw him first?!"

"Calm down."

"I am the new Prime! Technically, I`m the supreme ruler!"

" **Technically** , you are one third of..."

" **The point is** : I should have been first! This is my right!.."

"We are here."

And Rodimus finally shut up. But still, the new Prime was practically dancing from anticipation. Prowl entered the codes on a piece of wall that looked completely solid and had no panels on it. But the Praxian, apparently, knew what he was doing, as a secret door finally opened. 

The room looked like someone decided it was a good idea to make it into a half-office, half-medical ward.  And near the console, almost invisible in front of the grey walls, stood Megatron himself.

"Rodimus, Prowl," the ex-warlord turned his head and nodded in greeting to both of them.

Rodimus Prime barely noticed it, rushing forward.

"Blah-blah, congrats! Now show me!"

Megatron raised his optic ridge and turned to the guest fully.

And there he was, comfortably lying on Megatron`s left arm. He looked at newcomers with big curios eyes.

"Aww! Who knew you could make something so adorable! Probably should thank OP for this, though."

 The ex-warlord snorted and looked down. He started rubbing the delicate belly with his fingers. The sparkling closed his optics and started purring happily.

"You like petting, little fella? Coochie-coochie... Ouch!"

As soon as unfamiliar fingers were close enough, the sparkling bit them! Rodimus cried more in surprise, there was hardly any pain from such tiny soft teeth, but the Prime took his hand away.

"Oh, great. You had to rub your CNA all over him, didn`t you?"

Megatron smiled with his unbearable smug grin. Already tired by his flash of excitement, the sparkling yawned and buried his face into the grey body.

"Sometimes he bites Optimus too."

"Uh-huh, and never you."

"Oh, no, I`m his source of nourishment." Megatron kissed his son in the helm and the sparkling made an adorable sleepy squeak. "He is not that foolish yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I want [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) to have all happiness in the world for continue to helping me out! ^_^


End file.
